


Knight-Lieutenant Who?

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: slight rewrite of that one scene





	Knight-Lieutenant Who?

**Author's Note:**

> hawke and jay are twins; hawke uses she/he pronouns, jay uses ne/he/they

It was mid afternoon when Hawke, Jay, Varric, and Merrill walked out of the caverns into bright light, the pleas of frightened mages fresh in their minds. it took only moments to locate the Templars who had come after the mages. Two Templars stood just yards outside the cave entrance: Thrask, and another unfamiliar figure who greeted them with a steely look. As they approached, other Templars came into view, clustered a few feet away.

"Who is this?" the unfamiliar Templar demanded, eyeing them distrustfully.

Jay cast Varric an apprehensive look. "Varric?" he murmured. _Any ideas?_

Varric nodded slightly, before stepping forward nonchalantly. "I'm surprised Ser Thrask didn't mention that Ser Hawke, knight-lieutenant of the Order in Ferelden, was here at the knight-commander's personal invitation."

The Templar gave Hawke a dubious look. "She's—not dressed very appropriately for a _knight-lieutenant_."

Hawke crossed his arms. "If you think I'm underdressed for the job, maybe you'd like to explain to me why I have to do your job in the first place."

"I—"

"I don't want to hear it," Hawke snapped, and the Templar stood up straighter, now giving her his full attention. "Now, I didn't come here to scrub blood off the ground, _recruit_. So tell me, how is it you're given the simple task of recapturing a handful of mages, and instead, half of them end up killing each other with blood magic while the rest escape? They'll be halfway across the coast by now."

"The coast, you say?" the Templar said, grasping onto this fact like a floating piece of wood in the waves.

"Correct." Hawke said, staring at him stonily.

"Ser Karras," Thrask said, turning to the other Templar, "we can still catch up if we go around the caverns. That's the faster route."

Karras nodded. "Alright, men," he called, "fan out, search the shore. We will retrieve these corpses later," he said to Hawke.

"Make sure you don't disappoint me. _Again,"_ Hawke snapped, and Karras knocked off a brisk salute.

"Ser!"

Then, they were marching away as quickly as they'd come, leaving Jay, Varric, and Merrill to gawk in stunned silence.

"Mm. I see why Aveline likes being Guard-Captain," Hawke said.

"And I see why you and Aveline get along so well," Varric added, shaking his head with a somewhat wide-eyed grin. "You're both _terrifying."_


End file.
